justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance 2019/@comment-28901366-20180821130918
My opinions on the Gamescom reveals: Work Work ''- The song isn't actually that bad if you ask me (although I can see why a lot of people don't like it), and the gameplay is good. The costumes need a little but of work though (no pun intended). ''The Rhythm Of The Night - The song is fine and the choreo is good, but the background and costume aren't my cup of tea. Sweet Sensation - The song sounds okay. The background and costumes go nicely together, although the choreography could have been much better if you ask me. One Kiss ''- I like everything about this, honestly. The song is good, and the background and costume go nicely together. The choreo is different from what we normally see on JD, but it's good. ''I'm Still Standing - This is another really good gameplay. The only thing I don't like about this is the choreography, which is a bit simple for my taste. I Feel It Coming ''- I don't get why this would ever be in a game rated E or E 10+. It's too slow and a bit too inappropriate for JD if you ask me. Then again we had ''Dame Tu Cosita, so...As far as everything else goes, the gameplay itself is okay - the choreo just doesn't work for me in this situation, although I don't mind the costume or the background. Familiar ''- Same as above, although the song is a bit more suitable for Just Dance, considering the fact that it's a bit faster. ''A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) - I haven't heard the song in its entirety yet, but from what I know, it sounds perfect for JD. The dancer's costume goes well with the choreography, which in my opinion, is one of the best JD has made in a while. The background is also pretty cool. New World - This is one of my favorite gameplays so far. I like the song, and the choreography is also good. One other thing: while the costume and the background look nice, I could really do without the Chinese theme. Toy - ''Honestly, this song would be much better if it wasn't for the tropical vibe that we hear in every pop song on the radio right now. But aside from that, this is easily one of the best gameplays Ubisoft has done in the past few years. Sure, it's laughable, but that's what makes it good. I like that they put chickens in the background (hence the fact that the song is notorious for its similarity to ''Chick Chick), plus the dance and the costume also work well with the song. I honestly wish JD had more gameplays like this - somewhat embarrassing, but also fun. Pac-Man ''- This is a major step-up from Ubisoft's past videogame themed gameplays. The song is meh, but everything else makes up for it. Even the choreography isn't that bad. ''Water Me - I love the song, and I also kinda like the background. The dance is okay, but I really wish that JD would just scrap the panda. Not counting New Reality, FOTF, or Havana as Gamescom reveals as they were officially revealed weeks before Gamescom.